


What a shame

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Forced Eye Contact, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stealing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: It isn't new to Eepop when Onomadek got in heat, she was so used to her crying in desperation during this cycle is wasn't funny.This lasted around a couple of weeks until she snapped out of it.





	What a shame

**Author's Note:**

> Onomadek is portrayed as a human because i'm not really into beastiallity lol.

It was a fairly sunny out today at the circus, Eepop was tidying up her area where she relaxed. Her tail swayed as music played from her radio she had recently found, her hips swayed along with her tail to the music that played.

On the other hand, Onomadek wasn't doing so well, she felt like she was gonna die, she whimpers and whined, hoping she could get some temporary relief as she violently humped a pillow. Her beloved sex toy was nowhere to be found and she was very desperate.

Eepop used the music to drown out the older performer's moans and whines, she knew it would be hell for the next few weeks. She'd have to constantly deal with her tricking her into giving her "massages" then end up getting ate out.

"E-EPO-Aaahhnn!!" Onomadek yowled, her tail wagged as she clawed onto her cot, almost scratching it with her claw-like painted nails. The pillow she used was useless now; she backed off of it and looked down at her womanhood, it was drenched in sweat and wetness from arousal.

Her clit was quite swelled up, she couldn't help but rub it gently, hoping to get instant relief from it, but unfortunately she was wrong. Eepop walked in the tent that she was in, her face went into a shade of pink as she noticed the pillow was soaked. 

She must've been so desperate she resulted to pillow humping, her womanhood was so rosy from arousal as her clit somewhat throbbed for some reason. "G-get in here!!" Onomadek demanded, her tail wagged as she looked up.

Her porcelain white mask now had a serious blush on it, and it even had indication of sweating on it. Eepop quickly walked in, closing the curtained entrance as she did so. "F-find my vibrator dammit!!" The older performer whined, she was so close to orgasm, but couldn't achieve it unless done with her favorite red vibrator.

Eepop squatted down in front of a small chest, this must be that chest she told her to back off of. She carefully opened it, but was suddenly greeted with a strong scent of strawberries and peaches. The chest was filled with various of sex toys, and even flavored lubricant and condoms.

She carefully picked up a red vibrator, it was shimmery. She made sure Onomadek wasn't looking as she sneakily stuffed it into her white bag. She pulled out a coral colored vibrator, it looked almost identical to the red one, but it was in a different color.

She blushed at the thought of herself using the red vibrator, and how it'll rub against her womanhood, or even penetrate her virgin hole with it. Oh the stuff she could imagine; she looked up as she stood up, holding the coral vibrator in her pawed hands.

She walked up the the older performer with the sex toy, she was instantly met with a scowl on her face. "WRONG TOY!!" Onomadek shouted, she grabbed the coral colored toy and smacked with other's hand with it.

Eepop looked away in embarrassment, she took off her bag then her costume to reveal her cupped and laced bra and panties. She shyly crawled onto the bed with the toy in her hand, she refused to let Onomadek tell her what to do. Of course Onomadek couldn't really do anything due to being in heat, all she could do was look up at her in submission.

Despite being younger than Onomadek, she was determined to pleasure both of them. She turned on the vibrator on the highest level on the vibration setting. She gently placed it onto the other's swelled clit.

Eepop was suddenly met with the other's loud scream-like moan, as their body twitched and squirmed, they've must've orgasmed. Onomadek felt an instant relief, as soon she was over with the phase of orgasming, she growled at her.

Eepop gulped as she turned off the toy, Onomadek grabbed the other by their bra's front clip. She forced the other to get in eye contact with her as she snatched the sex toy out of the other's hand, "Wrong toy!" She shouted "How many times do I have to repeat myself!?" She snarled, Eepop knew she was in deep trouble. 

"The red vibrator, where is it!?" She asked quietly, but fiercely. Her tail wagged as she noticed the other's bag had an unusual buldge in it, "Give me your bag, now" she demanded as she loosened her grip, Eepop nodded as she reached down for it, then giving her the bag.

She knew she'll get punished for stealing, she trembled. Onomadek opened the bag as Eepop was met with pure anger on her face. The red vibrator was resting in the bag, unharmed. "I-i can expl-" she was cut off by the other's finger over her mouth.

She grabbed the other's bunny hat and yank her head down forward her womanhood, Eepop whimpered as her wet womanhood pressed against her face, "Eat it" Onomadek demanded. Eepop ran her damp tongue onto their sensitive clit, she felt to heated; she was further into oral when she thought it would be a great idea to finger her, she slipped her index and middle finger in her wet womanhood, Onomadek yelped as she arched her back.

Eepop continued to eat her out as she searched for her g spot, she knew it felt like a soft tissue. She suddenly felt it, she instantly began to press it hard, Onomadek moaned loudly as she gripped the other's bunny hat. She was once again near orgasming. 

She continued to pleasure Onomadek, she cried out in pleasure as she came, cum oozed onto the other's two fingers. Eepop blushed as she slowly pulled out, licking them afterwards. She pulled away as she looked up at her, Onomadek was too tired from that. Her tail wagged as Eepop sat up, then leaning back down to kiss it.

"I-i love.. Y-you.." Onomadek shyly said as she looked away, Eepop rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff and left, leaving Onomadek in her dishelved mess of her bed.


End file.
